Connection Is Key
by CancerousTraguses
Summary: ONESHOT LEMONY YAOI GOODNESS! Lord Death has an interesting assigment for five students of the DWMA, with an unexpected outcome. Soul seme/Kid uke smut. Porn with plot.


Kid slumped in his chair. He was miserable. He let Liz and Patty stay the night at his house last night, and unbeknownst to him, Patty sleep-walks.

_~~Flash back~~_

"_lalalalalala~" Patty giggled maniacally, as she moved Kid's couches, pushing them up, so they resembled legs. _

"_I WILL START THE REVOLUTION OF THE ELEPHANTS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH" She grabbed a broom from the closet, pushing it up into the chair so it resembled a trunk. She was almost finished with her very important elephant. She just needed to give it eyes. She looked into her purse and found some nail glue. She glued two coasters to the chair, so it resembled eyes. She grabbed the chair and started to climb on the elephant. Right as she finished her revolutionary elephant-king, she unconsciously admired her work. Patty's glory was soon interrupted as the entire elephant came crashing down. Which awoke her sleeping body, her sister, and the obsessive young reaper._

_xxx_

He didn't get any sleep last night after he was interrupted by a very "important" elephant. He spent all night making his house perfectly symmetrical once more, after he kicked the two Thompson sisters out. Stein was teaching the class how to successfully dissect a rare species of fish, only found in the Marianas Trench. Stein stopped teaching momentarily after he heard Lord Death's voice boom through the entire academy.

"HEYA HIYA STUDENTS! How are all my lovelies doing today?!" He gave a peace sign to the camera. "I need to speak with Soul Evans, Maka Albarn, and my son, Death the Kid immediately! I have some very very important news! Good luck to all my other students and study study study!"

Kid always sat next to Soul and Maka, so they all looked at each other and got up, assuming the news couldn't be too bad, as Lord Death seemed very chipper. As the three children went down the hall to Death's room, Maka and Soul both speculated on what the news could be. Kid kept quiet. You couldn't even hear him breathing. He is deep in thought. Maka unexpectedly interrupted his train-of-thought by screaming his name.

"What in the world are you screaming so loud for?!" Kid demanded.

"I've been trying to get your attention for nearly 10 minutes!" Maka snapped.

"Well what in the hell do you want then?"

"Why is Lord Death calling us? You should know!"

"I'm as clueless as you are. Don't ask me, but I do know it's not terribly bad news."

Maka sighed as they knocked on Death's door. They entered through the many arches until they saw the shinigami.

"Yes father? How may we help you?" Kid calmly asked.

"Well, Kid, I have some very bad news.."

Kid looked up at his father with concerned eyes.

"But then, I have some very very good news to even it out!' Lord death squeaked, as he clapped his hands.

Kid let out a relieved sigh, and prepared for whatever the news could be. Behind him, he heard Maka demand for the bad news first. They all stared at the headmaster as he prepared tea for them.

"Now," Death started, handing tea out to the students, "The bad news only applies to Kiddo here, but it shouldn't really apply to Soul or Maka. The good news is good for me, and it can be good for you too, if you look at it the right way. Either way, it's very bittersweet. However, before I tell you, I have a very important mission for all three of you. Ever since the fight with Asura, your soul wave-lengths, surprisingly, have been very weak. You three are the strongest in all of the academy, with Black*Star and Tsubaki falling very close behind. You three need to bond your wave-lengths together. Liz and Patty are tardy today, but they need to work on this too. There is five people in this assignment, and I want you to get to know each other's souls like the back of your hand. Once you do that, Black*Star and Tsubaki will work on it the assignment, too!" Lord Death took a sip of his tea, and continued his speech, "So now we get to the bad news. The bad news, for me, works out very well for the assignment I have given you three, but, Kid, prepare yourself. You are an excellent student at the academy, and I'm very proud of you for everything you have done for me, the academy, and even yourself, and it pains me to say this, but you are still underage, and I can no longer afford paying rent at your house, because trying to repair Death City has taken a huge strain on my finances."

Kid went pale.

"Where am I supposed to stay?! I can't stay here, the rooms are dark, disgusting and asymmetrical! I understand the finances but I have no where to go!" Kid cried out.

"This is where the good news comes in!" Death said enthusiastically. "I pay 70,000 yen a month for you to stay at your house. Soul and Maka pay 50,000 yen a month for their apartment. Soul has a part time job, and I'm willing to give him 5000 yen a month to get a bigger apartment, so you can stay with them!" Death said, seeming to gleam with happiness.

None of the students said anything. They froze.

"I have to live with TWO men now!?" Maka screamed

"I can't live with the obsessive freak!" Soul cried out, right after Maka.

"You expect me to live with these two pigs?! Have you seen those apartments! They have cracks and they have 5 rooms in all! I can't live in a place with 5 rooms!" Kid looked like he was going to pass out.

Death looked at all of them, finishing off his tea with one last chug. "I have already picked out an apartment for all 5 of you to live in. There is 8 rooms in all, Kid. A bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and 5 rooms. The kitchen and living room are all one giant room, and there are 3 rooms on each side. It is symmetrical enough. I have already assigned how all of you will live. There is nothing you can do, I am sorry. It is 100,000 yen a month. The rent can be easily split in-between Liz and Soul, and I can offer 5000 yen a month. You can work on your assignment very easily this way." He passed them all a key, and gave kid two extra keys for Liz and Patty. "You all have exactly two days to move into your new apartment. Good luck!" Lord Death gave a thumbs up and dismissed the students.

"Good lord, what am I to do? I have constantly perfected my house day after day! It's all in vain! I cannot believe I have to live with all of you!"

"You're not exactly a piece of cake to live with either!" Soul and Maka screamed in unison.

"WHATEVER! We'll get used to it one way or another. We must please my father, anyway. I'm going to go get Liz and Patty. You two should probably start moving."

"Yeah..fine.." Soul muttered. He grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her back to their place.

Soul and Maka walked to their apartment and opened the door without a key, since it now isn't owned by anyone. Soul made it priority to move all of the furniture first since It was the most complicated, while Maka put everything into boxes neatly. All that was left in the apartment were two large blankets, which they made into make-shift beds.

"Maka, we should make use of our last day here." Soul said in the dark

"I agree. But there really isn't anything to do since everything is in boxes."

"No, I mean we should just make time for ourselves. You're my best friend. I know it's late and we're already in our pajamas. We could still go out."

"I don't want to go out. I'll order pizza, if you want."

"Hell yeah. Pepperoni and sausage."

"Alright!" Maka giggled.

After she ordered the delivery pizza by phone, she turned on the light and looked at soul. She sat down next to him, looking slightly angry.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"I don't want to leave."

"I understand, but, we have to, for the DWMA."

"What's your honest opinion on Kid? I want to know."

"Well, Maka, he's important to me. I consider him a great friend. He's very obnoxious and selfish sometimes, and maybe a little arrogant, but he honestly just wants the best. He searches for blind justice, and he has very strong morals. I respect him so much for that. I agree one hundred percent that it will hard as hell to live with, but I think it would be worth it." Soul said, gleaming slightly, like he was trying to hide a smile.

"I agree with you, Soul."

There was a long silence before there was a knock at the door. They heard a man yelling pizza at the other side of the door.

"All right!" Soul yelled, reaching into Maka's bra for 20 dollars. Ignoring her screams, he paid the pizza guy before they started to chow down.

"You know, if our new apartment is in the same building, why don't we just move the rest of our stuff over so we can get used to it?" Maka asked, with her mouth full.

"Fuck that, I'm tired as hell. I want food and sleep." Soul grunted after he shoved a whole slice of pizza in his mouth."

"If you say so!" Maka giggled. "I'll work on it some myself. I still have energy and I want to get it done. Go to bed okay?" Maka smiled.

"If you say so." Soul went to bed, as Maka continued to work until 2am. She finished moving everything but Soul himself. All they had left to do was unpack.

xxx

Kid went over to meet up with Liz and Patty at Uncle Bob's coffee shop. He discussed with them about their new living situation. Patty started screaming with delight, whilst Liz looked indifferent.

"Alright, I really don't care, I just don't want to put up with all the strenuous moving work. When do we have to be there?"

"Tomorrow." Kid whimpered, as if he was about to cry.

"TOMORROW!?" Screamed Liz. "WHY?!"

"Well, there's two reasons. My father isn't doing so well with the finances now that Death City has suffered a lot of damage. He also wants us to work on our souls, and get to know our roomate's wave-lengths like our own. So we can become more powerful, and work together flawlessly. Without having Soul play the piano, of course. I have already moved all of my stuff into the new apartment. Now I just have to unpack. You will be splitting the rent with Soul, so you must talk finances with him as soon as possible." His entire speech had Patty's screaming as background music.

"Alright Kiddo..." She finished her coffee and they got straight to moving.

xxx

After the five of them had unpacked their belongings and perfected the house(to Kid's standards). Maka and Patty made everyone dinner. After they all had enjoyed their dinner, they all went into their own rooms to go to sleep. Soul stripped down into his underwear so he could sleep. Kid changed into his perfectly symmetrical black pajamas, and went to lay down, He was restless in this new room. His room was _perfect_. Everything about it was symmetrical. Down to the cracks in the floor. But he knew the rest of it wasn't perfectly symmetrical to his comfortable standards. He was restless, and partially unconscious from how tired he was. He thought he was back at his original house, so he got up, walked across the living room, into Soul's room. In his unconscious mind, he laid down into Soul's bed, thinking it was his couch. He fell asleep snuggled into Soul's dead-sleep body.

xxx

Soul woke up, he slept well. He felt good this morning. No aches. No pain. He was happy in his new house. He kicked the blanket off of him, and he heard a whimper. He was confused. Perhaps Blair was sleeping at the bottom of his bed? He sat up to look for her, and he felt a bony structure.

_What the fuck..._ Soul thought to himself. He moved the blanket to reveal the object, and he saw it was a pale, milky white foot. He looked up and saw a boy with three stripes in his hair. Soul twitched. He looked cute when he was sleeping.

_Wait. What did I just say? He does **not** look cute when he's sleeping..._

"KID! WAKE THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

The reaper turned around and slowly looked up at Soul's blushing face. "What? I thought I was in my old house..now shut up and let me sleep..."

_What the hell! He just brushed it off like it was nothing! What's his deal?!_

Soul kicked him out of his bed and stormed out of the room. Kid shrugged it off. Soul _was_ over-reacting. He climbed back into Soul's bed to sleep, as it was a Saturday and he needed to rest. He grabbed the pillow that Soul slept on.

_It smells musky. Just like him. _ Kid snuggled into it, enjoying the smell. He fell asleep on that pillow.

Maka and the Thompson sisters were out shopping. Soul looked around the new apartment, waddling his tired and annoyed body into the kitchen. He found some leftover pizza and eggs. He cracked the eggs in a skillet, striving to make an egg sandwich with pizza as the bread. The smell was strong enough to wake up Kid, even though he was sleeping right next to Soul's sweaty pillow.

Kid walked into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas whilst Soul was half naked. He took over the kitchen and demanded Soul sat down.

"I'll make breakfast. You have no idea what you're doing! The egg yolk is leaning to the left! Disgusting."

"Thanks, Kid... I appreciate it." Soul was shocked at the random act of kindness. He warmed up his pizza and put the perfectly cooked egg on it. Kid started to clean up, and when he was done, he ate an apple for breakfast.

"Kid...why did you come into my bed last night?"

"I already told you. I was half asleep and wandered into your bedroom, thinking it was my living room. I thought I fell asleep on my old couch." Kid said coolly, as he leaned against the counter.

"Couldn't you smell my presence though? If I don't shower for one day I stink. Horribly."

"I guess I just ignored it. I don't know. I was partially asleep. I did liked the smell, however" Kid widened his eyes at his last statement. Did he say that out loud? _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _ he thought to himself.

"Oh..Okay." Soul just continued eating like nothing strange had happened.

_Thank God himself! He didn't hear me! _Kid was doing a mental happy-dance.

"Do you know when the girls are getting back?" Kid asked, "I need to do some cleaning."

"I have no idea. They went shopping so...a couple weeks maybe. And why do you need them here for cleaning? I could help you." Soul nibbled on the crust of the pizza.

"No, I don't want them here while I clean. It has to be done a special way or I'll go crazy."

"Alright then. I promise you I won't get in your way. Just don't clean my room."

"Deal."

Kid went into his room and organized it again. He did it three times exactly, since three was partially symmetrical. As he got done cleaning his room, he went into the bathroom to clean. However, Soul was taking a shower. Soul forgot to lock the door. He didn't hear Kid come in, and he didn't see Kid come in through all the steam. They didn't have a shower curtain yet, and Kid's reaper eyes saw _everything._

_His body is perfectly symmetrical...Besides the scar. His arms, his legs, his perfect, round ass, even his cock was perfect. Soul's body was flawless. He wanted to tackle his slick body down **now. **_

Kid finally blinked after staring for so long.

_What am I thinking?! Soul is a friend and a partner, nothing more! I'll just fold the toilet paper and be on my way! When he's done, the steam should make it easy to clean. _

Kid folded the toilet paper, but before he left, he found himself staring once again.

Then Soul turned the water off. The steam escaped before Kid did.

Kid ran out before Soul could yell at him.

_What the hell is Kid doing now? He's acting like a school-girl with a crush! His eyes were glued on me. They were filled with lust. If I didn't turn of the water what would he have done? He probably would've freaking raped me!_

Right as that thought left his mind, he immediately got a stiffy.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Kid is a man. That is so uncool. No one will think I'm cool if I'm getting boners over the thought of Kid tackling me down!_

Soul rubbed the bottom of his arm to change the blood-flow so his stiffy would go away.

He put a towel over his waist and walked out to a perfectly clean living room, with Kid sitting on the center chair, sipping tea and reading a book.

"What the hell were you doing in the bathroom while I was showering!?"

"Calm down, Soul. It was an accident. I was going to clean, but I didn't realize you were in there through all the steam." He lied.

"Couldn't you put two and two together though? I wasn't anywhere to be seen and the water was running. What else were you thinking?"

"When I'm cleaning, nothing else matters. I'm terribly sorry I didn't notice." Kid snapped.

"Ugh, fine. Should we practice on getting our soul wave-lengths connected? I have nothing else to do and it looks like you don't either, but I can't fight now without Maka. So what else is there to do? Soul asked eagerly.

"Emotional bonding connects soul wave-lengths. Sex, pregnancy, and breastfeeding are the three strongest techniques to connect a soul without getting physically violent." Kid informed.

"So...What else is there?"

"Nothing to make a serious difference. Sure, we could watch a movie and talk about it, but in the long-run, that's not going to make a difference."

"What you're saying is, today is going to be completely unproductive." Soul looked severely annoyed.

"Yes, unless you start lactating." Kid joked.

"There's one thing on that list we could do..." Soul said, just wanting to see his reaction.

"I'm flattered Soul, but we don't love each other strongly enough to consider that a good option. And plus, connecting all our wave-lengths as strong as possible is most likely going to take years. Hopefully we can let an orgy be our lat resort." Kid looked him in the eye.

"Hahaha! Kid I was joking." We should go out on a walk, just us guys. Hopefully that's better than nothing." Soul smiled at Kid, honestly wanting to bond with him.

Kid looked slightly annoyed, as he always does. Nevertheless, he agreed. He would also like to spend time with Soul.

They went to the alley-way behind them, and started walking to the main street into the middle of the city.

"Kid, I want to ask you something personal.'

"Yes, Soul?" Kid stopped walking, looking him in the eye.

"It's an uncool question..but the curiosity is killing me."

"Okay, go."

"I want to know your honest, brutal opinion on me. I want your living experience to be as easy as possible. So, If there is something about me that you don't like, I want to work on it."

"Well, Soul. That's very sweet of you, but it's not you or anyone else that makes me uncomfortable. It's the asymmetry. There is nothing about you that makes my living experience negative."

"Wow, thanks, Kid." Soul smiled.

"Now that you asked. Is there anything I could change about myself?"

"No voyeurism. No sleeping in my bed."

"I honestly can't promise either of those, they were both accidents!"

"Well, you could at least try!" Soul laughed.

"Okay, I will, but still, no promises"

"We should get home, Kiddo."

"Don't call me Kiddo."

Soul chuckled and they started to walk home. When they arrived, Kid unlocked the door, and the girls still weren't home. The time was 5:45pm!

"Is normal for girls be out this long shopping, Soul?"

"Yeah, it is. They should be home at about 9."

"Okay..."

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Do kisses connect soul wave-lengths?"

"Well, it's not the best, but if you have feelings for that person, yes, it will bond them together temporarily. It will also make it easier for the two parties to connect in the future. So, the short answer is, 'yes'. Why do you ask, Soul?" Kid hid his face, like he was trying to hide a smile, or a blush.

"I'm just curious, and it's good knowledge to have."

"Soul, I have a confession." He stared into the silver-haired boy's eyes.

"Okay?"

"I l-"

He was interrupted by Patty, as she opened the door with at least sixty shopping bags in her arms, as more bags piled in when Maka and Liz came in.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Patty screamed cheerfully, dragging the excited girls behind her into a circle as they opened up all their new clothes and make-up. Kid started to twitch. They messed up his beautiful, perfect, symmetrical, and clean living room with lipstick and asymmetrical pieces of cloth. Before he started foaming at the mouth, Soul grabbed him and dragged him into his room and closed the door, so the mess was out of his sight. Kid sat down on his bed and tried to clear his head, while soul admired the symmetry and neatness of Kid's room.

"What were you going to tell me, Kid?"

"I can't really explain it. Can I just...gesture it?"

"Um, what are you going to do? Sign langu-" He was interrupted by Kid smashing his lips up against his. Soul pushed him off almost the second Kid tried to kiss him.

_That was **so uncool!** How could **Death the Kid **do that? He can't be gay! He's a reaper! And so what if I have a small crush on him? It doesn't mean I want to act upon it... At least I don't think I want to act upon it. _

Soul's face was bright red with embarrassment. His tummy had butterflies. Kid was staring at him, in his eyes with such an intense face. He's seen Kid fight a Kishin, fail a test, have a mental breakdown, but he's never seen _that_ face on Kid.. The only emotion he could get from that face was desperation and determination. Kid took a few steps closer to him and put his hand on Soul's cheek. He's knees went weak, and accepted the second kiss from Kid.

Kid was gentler this time, he sucked lightly on Soul's bottom lip, wrapping his arms around Soul's neck as the silver-haired boy rested his hands on the reaper's waist. Soul battled for dominance and quickly won, pushing the raven-haired boy into the wall. Now that he had control, he shoved his tongue into Kid's mouth without permission, and explored every inch of his mouth, feeling him whimper and shake under him. He grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer so he could explore even more of his warm mouth. He loved the taste of the young reaper. Their tongues intertwined as Soul kept him pinned to the wall. He could feel his member pressing against his pants as he continued to dominate Kid.

"So...," Soul pulled away and looked into Kid's eyes, "Do you want to go all the way?" He smirked devilishly at the shorter boy. "It's our assignment to bond, anyway. We also have all the time in the world, with the girls out there ripping apart their shopping bags."

Kid almost looked scared at how sinister Soul looked. His lip trembled and his Adam's apple was showing. He audibly whimpered as Soul continued to undress him with his eyes.

"Well, Soul, we should start studying then, hmm?"

Soul snickered at the invitation, and pushed Kid down on the bed.

"For the record, Kid, I like you too." He said, still smiling devilishly as he traced a finger down Kid's neck. It looked like he was going to rape the boy. "The only reason I was angry earlier, when I caught you staring, is because you didn't join me."

"S-Soul.."

"But now that I have your delicate little body all to myself, I want you to know that once I start, I won't be able to stop. I don't want to hurt you, but I might."

"Hurt me all you want then, make me yours, and don't show me any mercy even if I beg."

Soul's grin widened more. He grabbed the young reaper's shirt and pulled it off him; Grabbing kid by the hair, he motioned him to flip over, and he obliged. He used the sleeve of his shirt to tie his hands behind his back. He once again grabbed Kid by his hair and slowly slid him off the bed, so he was on his knees, kneeling in front of Soul's manhood.

"Now, Kiddo, are you going to be a good little whore and suck me off?"

"Yes, I will, master.."

Soul pulled his own shirt off and put his hand on Kid's head. "Then you better get started."

Kid nodded enthusiastically. He bit the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down. He struggled with the button until Soul used his free hand to unbutton himself and pull down his underwear. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed the pre-cum onto Kid's lips, which the uke quickly licked off. He opened his mouth to suck on it but he was being teased. Soul's cock traced his lips, and every time he would get done tracing, he would slap kid's right cheek with his cock until it was red.

"Please Soul.. It smells so good, and your pre-cum tastes delicious. I want it in my mouth..Please..I'll do anything you wa-"

Kid's sentence was interrupted as Soul's length entered his mouth. His entire cock disappeared into the raven-haired boy's mouth.

"You're such a good little cockslut, aren't you Kiddo?" Soul said as he heard Kid gag on him.

Soul grabbed his head and started to facefuck him. He buried himself deep into his mouth, to the hilt. Moans were flying out the Scythe's mouth. He couldn't control himself when the boy below him was sucking like a pro. He finally let go of Kid's head to let him breathe. Kid looked up at him with a desperate face.

"I want more of your cock, Soul, please!"

"Not yet.." Soul chuckled. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke it in front of Kid's face. With his other hand, he grabbed a wad of Kid's hair and pushed him down-wards to his sack, urging him to suck on it. Kid happily started to lick up and down his seme's sack. He took one of the globes in his mouth and started to suck on it, slowly swirling his tongue around it. Kid was desperate to please him. He let go and started to suck on the other one. He looked up at Soul, whom was still stroking himself, and smiling very happily at the view below him.

"Good boy, Kiddo." Soul moaned as the boy below him stopped sucking. "Do you still want to suck my cock?" He laid his cock on Kid's face. Kid looked at him desperately. "Yes, Soul! I want your cock deep in my throat!"

Soul immediately obliged and shoved his cock all the way in, making Kid moan around him and stick his tongue out to start licking his sack. Soul couldn't help but moan recklessly. Kid was so damn good at this! Where did he get this skill from? At this moment, Soul didn't care, he just continued to face-fuck his warm mouth. He pulled and looked down at the reaper, admiring him.

"Look at me, Kiddo."

Kid blushed and looked up at him, feeling Soul's cock enter his mouth, he never broke eye contact. Soul's cock disappeared into the warm mouth, and came out pink and wet.

"Get on the bed."

Kid licked the pre-cum from his lips, and listened to his seme. He got on the bed, and bent over. He had his head buried in the pillows. It would be best to muffle any sound, because he knows that Soul is going to make him scream. His bottom was up in the air, prepared for any pain or pleasure that the silver-haired boy is going to give him.

Soul got on the bed and bent over Kid, resting his wet cock in-between his cheeks. He moved the hair from the boys neck and started to suck on it, giving him a huge purple hickey that would be impossible to cover.

"Soul please give a hickey on the other side..."

"No, I won't. I'm going to torture you to your limit. That's my mark. No one else can touch you now that you have that. Got it?"

Kid looked scared once again at the look on Soul's face. He felt his own member press against his pants, he needed attention, he was starting to hurt. "Yes Soul! I'm your property! Please fuck me, treat me like a slave..."

"Of course, you little whore."

Kid's stomach burst with butterflies every time Soul degraded him. The scythe ripped off his uke's trousers and spanked him. Hard. After every spank he scratched him, right over the irritated skin. He made sure to spank both cheeks, so his bottom would be red and sore. He kept spanking him until he felt strained enough to stop. Kid was being so obedient. Soul would definitely reward him for being so good. He grabbed both of his sore cheeks and spread them apart, revealing his puckered entrance. Soul immediately dove in and started to lick the ring of muscle, up and down, slithering his tongue in. He heard Kid moan every time he stuck his tongue inside, so he kept his tongue inside and wiggled it until he was shaking under him. He loved every sound he heard from Kid. He would do anything to keep hearing those moans.

Soul bent back over him, whispering into his ear. "Kiddo, I don't want to hurt you," He grabbed his left hand, "I'm going to start preparing you, if it hurts, please squeeze my hand, okay?" Kid nodded, feeling butterflies even more because he was being so gentle. Soul lifted him up and stuck three fingers in his mouth, letting them get wet and slick. He laid Kid back down and grabbed his hand, sticking one finger in to the knuckle. He was able to get his entire finger in without a single squeeze. Kid was so hot and tight around his finger. He squeezed even around one finger, how would he ever fit his entire member in?

He started to put in the second finger, where he got a pretty hard squeeze and loud whimper. He let go of his hand and started to stroke his thigh for comfort. Kid eased around his fingers once again. He grabbed his hand once more and comforted him until he had three fingers in him. He moved all three fingers in a scissoring motion, barely reaching his good spot. He felt Kid shaking again. Soul smirked at his desperation. He flipped him over so they were facing each other. He looked Kid in the eye and removed his fingers from him.

"Soul..please..I want your cock in me.."

"Of course, but remember, once I start, I won't be able to stop. Okay Kiddo?"

"Yes! Make me your bitch Soul!"

Kid put both of his hands onto his face, and slowly started to slowly kiss him. Kid sucked on his lip and moaned into his mouth, as Soul once again dominated him. He felt his uke struggle, so he untied the shirt from his hands. Kid immediately put his arms around Soul's neck, looking into his eyes as he felt something hard enter him. He clung to Soul, putting his legs and arms around him, as his long slender body took control of the reaper.

It didn't exactly hurt.. It felt strange, but a _good_ strange. The moment that Kid pushed himself in fully, he hit his prostate dead-on. Kid immediately became incoherent. He was mumbling and saying Soul's name over and over, whilst scratching down Soul's back and shaking. With every slow and deep thrust he hit his sweet spot.

"Shit..Kid! You're _so_ tight and warm..." Kid could only whimper in response. He kept ramming his good spot. Kid didn't care _what_ happened, as long he kept getting fucked by one of the best.

"Soul...Soul..yes...please let me cum...please Soul...mmm..."

"No, not yet. I'm going to fill you up first and then I'll let you cum, got it?"

"Yes Soul! I'll do whatever you say..."

_This is so fucking cool, _Soul thought, _I'm fucking the Grim Reaper's son, and he's begging for more!_

He slammed into Kid, trying his best to hold back, regardless of him being surrounded my hot, tight walls. He wanted to make Kid scream his name. He was going to make him scream. He grabbed onto his uke's cock and squeezed it tightly, slamming relentlessly against his good spot. When he licked up Kid's neck, he whimpered his name.

"Kiddo...would you be a good little slut for me and scream?" Soul gave up, it was obvious that Kid is trying to hold back his sounds. He had complete control of him, whatever he said, Kid would do in a heartbeat.

"Yes Soul.."

Soul pulled Kid up by his waist, forcing Kid to be on top. Soul laid back and looked at the boy above him, as he started to rock back and forth on him, moaning louder than before. He was told to scream. He was going to please his seme.

"Soul..Uhnn...Soul! I love the feeling of your big cock in me..I want you to fill me up with your cum Soul! Please!" Kid attempted to make coherent sentences.

Soul smirked and grabbed onto Kid's rocking hips. He was sure that everyone else in the house could hear him scream. He wanted everyone to know that Kid was now _his_ property.

"You want me to fill your tight little ass up?"

"Yes Soul! Please! I'll do anything you want me to..."

"You little cumslut. You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow.."

Kid tensed up around him, accepting his fate of a sore ass. It was _so_ worth it. Soul put his hands on Kid's hips, pushing him down all the way onto his cock. The scythe released into Kid's entrance. Just as he begged for. When Kid felt a warm substance fill his insides, he released himself all over Soul's stomach. He slipped off Soul and laid down on his bed. He was still shaking with post-orgasm glory.

"Soul, come over here please."

Soul climbed on top of him and smiled warmly at him. "Yes?"

"Cuddle me.."

"Of course, Kiddo."

Soul wrapped his arms around Kid, and moved one hand down to grab his sore ass. Kid squeaked at the sudden touch of a gentle hand. They were both panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. They clung to each other as if their life depended on one another.

"So, do you think our wave-lengths are any closer now?" Soul asked him

"Well, at this moment, I really don't care." He smirked into Soul's chest.

"I don't either, but I feel so much closer to you."

"Soul, I love you. I didn't think a reaper like myself would be capable of such an idea or emotion. The bond I feel for you and this feeling I get every time I see you, there's no doubt it's love. Regardless of your feelings for me, Soul, I will always treat you right. As degrading and fun tonight was, I'm glad I get to share this bond with you." Kid was blushing bright red.

"Oh Kiddo..I love you too. I always have. Always will." Soul kissed the top of his forehead before cuddling him to sleep.


End file.
